Guardian of Shadows
by SootyRiddle
Summary: Sooty's back in America and, as always, she can't a single moment of rest. Old childhood friends, weird powers magic secrets assure to make things interesting. Off to defeat another one ... Yay... References to Harry Potter, OC, slight bashing, sorry if characters are OOC, slight slash


**I do not own the Guardians. Only Sooty. Sigh it would be cool if i did own them thought * daydreams ***

G R

Childhood Dreams are Reality

"Darkness. That's first thing I remember," a boy's voice started in pitch black. "It was dark and it was cold. And I was scared." Two blue eyes opened and blinked slowly.

"But then," voice chuckled. "Then I saw the moon. It was so big and bright."

A boy with pure white hair slowly broke through the ice.

"It seemed to chase the darkness away."

The boy rose into the air, he seemed to float. The boy stared at the full moon.

"But when it did. I wasn't scared anymore"

The boy landed on the ice covered lake; the area he rose from had magicaly frozen over again. He tested his legs.

"Why I was there and what I was meant to do," He studied his pale hands "that I've never known. And part of wonders if I ever will."

He looked up at the moon again, with an expression of confusion.

The boy stepped forward, stepping on a staff. Blue magic coursed through it at his contact. He bent down and picked it up. It was shaped like a shepherds' crook. Suddenly it glowed bright blue. He dropped one end to shield his eyes.

Where the crook touched frost exploded. The boy stared in wonder at the art. He got up and tested it on a tree, the same thing happened. He tested it another. He gave out a laugh and ran around, hitting every tree around the lake with the staff along the way.

He spun around on the ice, staff trailing behind him. Suddenly the wind lifted him up into the air. He looked down on his artwork in amazement. The stopped supporting him suddenly.

The boy fell down, hitting a few branches before landing on a thick one. He sat up on the branch and looked out. He could see a town.

He flew clumsily to the town, tripping and falling when he landed. The boy quickly got up and brushed some snow off. He ran to the nearest person and greeted them energetically. He did the same thing to different people a few more times before squatting down in front of a playing child.

"Oh, uh, excuse me. Can you tell me where I am?"

The child ran through him as if he was a ghost. He stepped back in hurt and surprise to have more people pass through him. He walked out of town.

"My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so."

He looked back.

"But that's all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago."

292 Years Later

Autumn

England

A young girl appears. She is running, terrified, from something or someone. She is in a forest, leaves were turning golden.

She suddenly runs into something solid. The girl looks up to it is a man dressed in a black robe. He stepped back in surprise at the child.

"Sorry, sir, but um….."

A fat, red faced boy suddenly burst through the trees. The girl's eyes widened and she flattened herself against a rock.

"You're dead now misfit!"

Suddenly his eyes filled with fear. The girl looked behind her to see twenty or more black horses that were seemingly made out of sand. The man that she had run into was now behind the boy. The boy screamed and ran through the man. He seemed to become a ghost suddenly. The man smiled at the terrified boy.

"Thank you," the girl said timidly.

The man turned to her, still surprised by her. "What is your name child?"

"Sooty."

"Your last name?"

"Don't have one."

Sadness flashed through his eyes. "Do you want me to take you home?"

She smiled, "You're nicer than I thought the Bogeyman would be."

He seemed to become more surprised by this, "I prefer Pitch Black."

"No thankyou then Mr Black. I'll find my own way back."

She turned and walked in the direction she came from. Leaving a smiling Bogeyman.

Winter

Snow was falling down outside. Children were running around, sledding and throwing snowballs. One child, Sooty, balanced on a brick wall. She noticed a teenage boy with white hair looking wistfully at the kids; everyone else seemed not to notice him. One of the kids ran through him. Hurt flashed across his face. Sooty had an idea.

A snowball suddenly hit Jack in the face. He fell back in surprise, when he got up he looked for the culprit. A girl with black hair and a silver beanie smiled at him. Throwing a snowball up and down in her hand. The girl threw it at him and he ducked just in time to dodge it. Jack turned to face her but he only saw a flash of black and silver disappear into the forest. He flew over.

Jack looked around for the girl but he couldn't see her. Suddenly he was buried under a heap of snow. When he got out Jack saw the girl climbing out of a tree, laughing.

He spat out a bit of snow, "What's your name?"

"Sooty. Does your name happen to be Jack Frost?"

Beautiful gold and grey eyes stared up at him.

"Yep."

"Cool!"

She paused and the laughed, Jack joined in.

8 Years Later

North Pole

An amazing building appeared, built into an ice cliff. Russian music played loudly.

A man vocalised along with the music as he carved something. He has the tattoo nice on his left and naughty on the right.

"Still waiting for cookies!" he yelled with a Russian accent.

Two elves, that were licking the cookies, looked at each other worried.

The man held up the carving of a train proudly and placed it on the track, also made out of ice. The elves came over with the cookies, one scowls at the other and makes him spits out some crumbs. The man, only looking at the train, didn't notice and ate one of the cookies. He obviously thought it tasted good. The train reached the end of the track and it changed so it had wings and engines. It took off around the room.

Suddenly a yeti opened the door, smashing the creation. The man yelped, then the yeti.

"How many times have I told you to KNOCK!" the man yelled annoyed.

The yeti said something urgent in yetish.

"What? The globe?"

The man followed the yeti out of the door, grabbing a sword along the way. He reached a room with a giant globe of the world with lights all over it

"Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?"

The lights were currently flickering. The Russian man looked worried.

"What is this? Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?"

The yeti gave him a nod.

Suddenly black sand started covering the globe, the elves hid. The globe was soon completely covered with black sand, and then the sand exploded off the globe. It grouped in one corner and formed in to giant figure, it laughed evilly and disappeared. The man's eyes widened.

"Can it be … Dingle"

Four elves stepped forward.

"Make preparations. We are going to have company"

He grabbed a handle and twisted it. Gears twisted into place. The giant globe glowed with the northern lights and sent them out.

A small hummingbird fairy twittered above a sleeping child, coin in its tiny hands. It flew under the pillow and came out the other side with a tooth. The child moved peacefully in his sleep.

Many hummingbird fairies flew towards a palace in the mountains.

A woman's voice rings out amongst the palace.

"Eighteen central incisors."

One fairy puts a tooth in a small golden box.

"Moscow, sector 9. 22 incisors, 18 premolars. Uh-oh. Heavy rain advisory."

The fairy now collects a coin from a machine.

"Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out!"

A woman fairy appears and gives out orders to the smaller ones.

"Wait! It's her first tooth."

She says excitedly to the smaller ones. Violet eyes flashed with happiness.

"Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life? Look how she flossed"

A fairy gains her attention and points to the sky. The lady gasps and hurries off.

(You should know the rest if you watched the movie. If not I could later write the rest. Later. Very later)

"Cookies? Eggnog? Anyone?" The Russian offers.

"This better be good North," the Kangaroo tells the Russian, North.

North just ignores him, "Sandy thank you for coming." He greets the sandman, who makes symbols in turn.

"I know, I know. But I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious."

The human hummingbird shushed her fairies.

"The Boogeyman was here! At the Pole!"

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?"

"Yes. There was black sand covering the Globe."

"What do you mean, black sand?" The Kangaroo asks. North ignores him.

"And then a shadow!"

"Hold on, hold on. I thought you said you saw Pitch."

"Well, uh, not exactly."

"'Not exactly'? Can you believe this guy?" Kanga asks Sandy. Who just shrugs and forms a question over his head.

"Yeah. You said it, Sandy."

"Look, he's up to something very bad. I feel it in my belly"

"Hang on, hang on. You mean to say that you summoned me here three days before Easter because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas …"

"Please, Bunny. Easter is not Christmas."

North grabs the egg out of Bunny's hand.

"Here we go."

Sandy grabs a cup of Eggnog and watches the two amused.

"Wait he is choosing another Guardian," North said, shutting up Bunny from his ramble.

"Another? Great. We already have Frost now we have another one. Just great" Bunny said crossly.

"Shush" Tooth said.

Another figure formed. A girl, who could be no older than twelve, with long hair tied into a ponytail, a hooded army jacket, rucksack over a shoulder and silver boots.

Everyone looked confused.

"Okay no one I know. So Manny wants us to team up with a complete stranger?"

"Where can we find her?" North said, ignoring Bunny.

Jack Frost joined the girl.

"So if we find Frost we find the girl?"

"Sounds good to me"

Burgess

Sooty walked through the town of Burgess, America. She knew she was a long way from home. She also knew that she shouldn't have left Harry with his relatives.

A kid on a sled zooms past her. She looks up to see Jack Frost creating a trail of ice for the kid. Sooty sighs, so much for a peaceful holiday. Maybe she should of stayed with Charles.

Night

Sooty looked up to see tendrils of gold sand weaving their way through the town. She smiled.

Suddenly she bumped into someone.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the person in front of her. Sooty had the feeling of déjà-vu. It was a man with grey skin, black hair and black robe. He looked surprised at the girl. Suddenly she remembered.

"Sorry Mr Black"

She hurried off before he could answer.

Pitch was very confused. The girl clearly knew his real name and seemed to be over the believer stage. Suddenly it clicked.

"Sooty"

The Bogeyman smiled, he had always had a believer.

Sooty had her head in the clouds until she saw a boy being shoved into sack by very hairy men.

They turned to face her and ran at her. Sooty turned to run but she tripped over something and one of them picked her up by the collar of her jacket with ease. She was shoved into the sack with the boy.

As much as Jack wasn't expecting being thrown into sack and tossed through a magic portal, what he wasn't expecting even more that he would have the believer of him shoved in as well.

"Sooty?"

"Jack? What the hell is going on?"

"We are being kidnapped by the Easter Bunny and yetis."

"Yeah right, yetis I can believe but the Easter Bunny doesn't exist"

Jack was about to laugh at the irony but the sack was opened and they spilled out onto the floor.

The Guardians were expecting the girl but they were not expecting her to not be a spirit, or her to believe in Jack and they definitely were not expecting her to **not** believe in them.

"Wow, I've must have done something really bad to get you all together," Jack said freezing an elf. Sooty had to stifle a laugh at the elf's suspense. "Am I still on the naughty list?"

_All together?_ As far as she could see only one person was there and it was a small, golden, sandy man. _Wait naughty list?_ That refers to Santa, _But he isn't real … is he?_

"On naughty list? You hold the record. But no worry about that we wiping clean slate"

"How come?"

"Ah, good question"

"How come? I'll tell you how come. You are both Guardians!"

Sooty was at a loss, Jack was obviously talking to someone but she could only see a tiny golden man that appeared to communicate with symbols he made above his head. Deciding she didn't like not knowing what was going on she went to ask the man.

"What is going on?"

A G symbol was made above his head and pointed to her and Jack.

"Me and Jack. Guardians?"

The man nodded.

"Could you translate what they are saying for me?"

Jack turned to Sooty but she had gone over to Sandy. Sandy was making symbols translating what was being said. Of course, if she didn't believe in the Kangaroo she probably didn't believe in the others. Jack smiled. Oh this was irony.

So far Sooty understood.

Until the yetis and elves started playing music. She stepped back in surprise bumping into a yeti, which picked her back up and brushed some non-existent dirt off her jacket. Two yetis started spinning fire around her and Jack. _Really? Fire around a winter spirit?_

Confetti started falling down and a yeti presented a book to someone.

Sooty didn't like this, risking it, Sooty used her powers.

Jack knew Sooty was different but he wasn't expecting her to be able to control shadows. What else could she do?

The girl spun around and brought her hand up. Shadows blasted everyone over. They were frozen in shock.

"What makes you think that we want to be Guardians?" she said

Getting over their shock North laughed and spoke, "Of course you do. Music!"

"No music!" Jack yelled.

An elf threw down his instrument in annoyance and stormed off, pushing another elf over.

"This is all very flattering, but, uh, you don't want us. You'll all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

They all looked at the girl, who was looking at Sandy.

"Same goes for me. Being a Guardian does not appeal to me. I got enough problems as it is."

"I don't think you two understand what it is we do."

"I think we understand perfectly, you protect the children. Good or bad, naughty or nice," she said taking the words out of the Guardians mouths.

"Okay. No more wishy-washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

"Pitch … Black?"

"The Boogeyman?"

"Yes! When he threatens us, he threatens them"

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified,"

(Skip story. Same deal as the one above)

Sooty didn't like what Sandy's symbols were showing and stormed over to Jack. Standing in front of him.

The Guardians gasped. The girl had passed straight through Bunny. So she believed in Jack Frost but not the Easter Bunny.

"Sooty, who do you actually see?" Jack asked.

So her name was Sooty, strange name then again she was a strange girl.

"A golden man which I believe is the Sandman, yetis, elves and you. Who else is there?"

"No one, just **the** Santa Claus, Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy," Jack said, clearly happy that what Bunny said was blowing up in his face.

'Oh, um … I don't know what to say?"

So **now** she sees them.

"How about you tell us how someone believes in Jack Frost but **not** in the Easter Bunny?"

"It's no one's fault except your own, _**Mascot**_"

Sensing trouble Sandy tapped North on the leg.

"You two come with me," North commanded.


End file.
